


Season

by Natsume_Rokunami



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsume_Rokunami/pseuds/Natsume_Rokunami
Summary: Kumpulan fanfiksi A/B/O verse berdasarkan musim dan negara misi tiap karakter. Mungkin ada kesalahan musim, tapi ah sudahlah.Ini Alternate Universe.D-Agency/Reader





	

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES: karena ini temanya Alpha/Beta/Omega verse, jadi rating ff ini cukup tinggi. Pilih2lah sebelum membaca. seri alpha/beta/omega ini nantinya akan kupindahkan ke akun AO3-ku dan dimasukan ke lemari "A/B/O Clandestine".
> 
> Chapters:  
> -Spring In Tokyo (Alpha!Tazaki x Omega!Readers)  
> -Summer In Paris (Alpha!Hatano x Omega!Readers)  
> -Fall In London (Alpha!Kaminaga x Omega!Readers)  
> -Winter In Berlin (Alpha!Miyoshi x Omega!Readers)
> 
> Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji, baik dari karakter, plot dan setting. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Season (c) Natsume Rokunami

_Summary: Panas tubuh Izawa [name] naik ketika Tazaki sedang mendapat kerja lapangan bersama Elena._

_Rated: M_

_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_[Name], maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa ke rumahmu sekarang. Aku mendapat pekerjaan di lapangan bersama Elena, besok aku akan menemuimu._

Nama Tazaki terus-menerus diteriakkan, ruangan kamar [name] penuh oleh teriakan si pemilik kamar yang frustasi menginginkan kehadiran Tazaki di dekatnya.

Pekerjaan macam apa yang harus Tazaki lakukan bersama Elena?

Kenapa harus Elena?!

Tangis [name] tak terkontrol, ia melempar bantal ke pintu ketika pintu kamar hendak dibuka seseorang dari luar.

"Jangan masuk! Kau Alpha berbahaya, bakaminaga!"

"Woa, [name], tapi aku kakakmu, aku takkan menyerangmu meskipun aku Alpha!" Kaminaga berteriak dari luar ruangan, sedari tadi ia mondar-mandir di depan kamar [name] saking khawatir akan keadaan [name]. [Name] sudah tiga hari diam-diam menyembunyikan aroma tubuhnya yang menguarkan aroma mengundang, aroma yang hanya akan keluar ketika seorang Omega begitu menginginkan Alpha-nya. [Name] pun terus-menerus menahan panas tubuhnya sejak tiga hari yang lalu, dan sekarang panas tubuhnya terasa membakar dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Tangan Kaminaga sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel, namun kemudian ia menatap tidak percaya kalau ponselnya habis daya. Ia gagal menelepon Tazaki yang merupakan _mate_ dari [name].

"[Name] seharusnya di hari pertama kau mengalami ini, kau sudah harus meminta Tazaki untuk _\---_ kautahu maksudku!" Kaminaga kembali berteriak.

"Aku tidak bisa, Tazaki sedang masa sibuk-sibuknya, aku tak mau mengganggunya!" Suara [name] terdengar frustasi berat, tangisan frustasinya terdengar sampai ke luar.

"Tapi Tazaki tentu takkan keberatan untuk menemanimu mendinginkan kembali tubuhmu!" Kaminaga mencoba masuk, namun pintu kembali tertutup karena [name] melempar jam weker.

"Aku tetap tidak mau merepotkannya," kuku [name] mencengkeram sprei. Tangannya berkeringat, air mata dan keringat membasahi leher dan pelipis. Ia benar-benar tersiksa, ia nyaris gila, ia begitu membutuhkan Tazaki.

[Name] membutuhkan sentuhan Tazaki di setiap inci tubuhnya, menyebut namanya sampai kecanduan, dan merasakan leburnya keringat dan liur bercampur jadi satu. Dua cinta yang disatukan, lapar dan saling membutuhkan.

Di luar sana Kaminaga menendang dinding saking gelisah, ia dapat merasakan panas [name] hingga membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Ini benar-benar gawat, [name] tidak boleh dibiarkan.

"[Name], bertahanlah sedikit lagi, aku akan mencari Tazaki!" Kaminaga berlari menuruni tangga, menyambar jaket di sofa kemudian segera berlari keluar rumah.

Tinju Kaminaga sudah gatal ingin meninju rahang seseorang yang seenaknya pergi kerja sementara kekasihnya terbaring sekarat di rumah. Laki-laki macam apa yang memperlakukan perempuan seperti itu? Terlebih, [name] adalah adik Kaminaga.

"Kau sudah kupercayakan untuk menjaga gadis kecilku, jangan coba-coba mengkhianati kepercayaanku, Tazaki."

.

.

Pagi ini terik. Panas. Silau. Membakar. Tak ada ampun.

Tazaki mengipas-ngipasi leher memakai topi fedora miliknya, ia berada di tepi jalan depan sebuah kedai kopi dengan meja _outdoor_ ditata di depan toko. Ia sedang menunggu Elena, mereka berjanji bertemu di kedai kopi ini untuk berdiskusi soal pekerjaan.

Kepala Tazaki menoleh ke sekitar, mencari keberadaan Elena, tapi Elena tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.

Lelah, Tazaki berbalik, melihat-lihat papan menu kedai kopi di dekat pintu. Ada es kopi, lumayan untuk teman selagi menunggu. Minuman dingin adalah sahabat sejati musim panas.

Kalau tidak didinginkan, malah akan semakin membakar, kan?

Tazaki masuk ke dalam kedai kopi, berniat memesan es kopi. Belum sempat ia masuk, ada sepasang lengan menarik lengan kirinya.

"Halo, Tazaki."

Akhirnya datang juga.

"Halo, Elena." Tazaki berbalik menghadap Elena, tersenyum ramah. Ia mengulurkan tangan, berniat berjabat tangan.

Elena membalas jabatan tangan Tazaki tanpa melepas pelukan di lengan Tazaki, "Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak, aku baru datang." Bohong memang, tapi Tazaki tak pernah belajar mengasari perempuan seperti itu meskipun jujur. "Kaumau es kopi?"

"Ah, boleh juga."

Tazaki mengangguk, "Duduklah di sini dulu, aku akan pergi memesan."

Tapi Elena tidak menyahut, ia tetap memeluk lengan Tazaki, mengikuti ke mana Tazaki pergi.

Melihat kelakuan Elena membuat Tazaki kebingungan, "Duduklah dulu, kau tak perlu ikut."

"Aku mau ikut ke dalam, sama-sama saja." Elena menarik Tazaki masuk ke dalam kedai. Tengkuk Elena yang terlihat itu menguarkan aroma mengundang, aroma seorang omega yang belum diklaim siapa-siapa.

Bau omega bersih sama seperti bau minyak kesturi, mengundang untuk terus dibuntuti dan ditangkap, diklaim sebagai milikmu. Apakah Elena sengaja?

Tazaki tak mau berpikiran aneh-aneh dulu. Mungkin ia mendadak berpikiran aneh karena cuaca musim panas ini.

"Aku suka kopi ditambah krim, kau bagaimana?" tanya Elena seraya melihat papan menu.

"Aku lebih suka yang polos," jawab Tazaki kalem. Ia mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian ke papan menu. Elena seperti sengaja mendempetkan tubuhnya kepada Tazaki sehingga aroma omega Elena yang masih perawan itu menguar, menggelitik sudut insting Alpha Tazaki.

"Aah, sungguh selera yang bagus, Tazaki." Elena tersenyum, "Aku suka lelaki yang original."

"Bisakah kau lepas tanganku?" Tanpa sadar Tazaki mengutarakan pikirannya.

"Ya?"

"Maaf, tapi tanganku kebas."

"Oh, maaf kalau begitu." Elena melepas pelukannya, namun tubuhnya masih didempetkan kepada Tazaki. Terlihat disengaja, memanfaatkan keadaan kedai yang ramai sehingga modus dibuat jadi beralasan.

Tangan Tazaki menutup mulut dan hidung, ia menarik napas panjang, ia harus menahan diri. Omega perawan memang berbahaya.

Namun Tazaki pun memiliki omega perawan yang sama sekali belum ia tandai, Tazaki menunggu sampai omega itu merasa siap. Ia bukan tipe frontal yang tak bisa mengendalikan diri.

Oh ya, bagaimana dengan keadaan [name]? Jika boleh kejam, Tazaki merasa bersama [name] lebih menyenangkan ketimbang bersama Elena.

Kalau saja tak ada panggilan kerjaan, Tazaki pasti lebih memilih menemani [name] dibanding menemani Elena.

Bagaimana keadaan [name]? Tazaki penasaran.

.

.

Insting liar Alpha jangan diremehkan.

Kaminaga bergerak cepat di dalam kerumunan orang, ia sempat menabrak seorang gadis kecil berumur 4 tahun, namun dengan segera Kaminaga tangkap dan mengelus puncak kepala anak itu. Kaminaga berpengalaman, ia dengan cepat menenangkan tangis anak itu. Apa yang ia lakukan adalah sama seperti yang ia lakukan terhadap [name] waktu kecil.

Yang lebih penting adalah _di mana si keparat Tazaki._

Rahang Kaminaga terkatup rapat, giginya beradu, darah di dalam pembuluh terasa membakar. Ia siap meledak, yang ada di dalam pikirannya adalah keadaan [name] dan keberadaan Tazaki.

Sumpah serapah Kaminaga lancarkan di dalam batin, ia memang akan _terbakar_ bila menyangkut adik kesayangannya. Adik yang selalu ia jaga dari kecil, yang dulu ketika kecil rajin meminta Kaminaga menggendongnya tapi berubah enggan-engganan ketika Kaminaga menawarkan untuk menggendong [name] waktu besar.

Dari kecil, Kaminaga selalu berdiri sebagai penjaga di depan [name], menyelidiki satu per satu lelaki yang mendekati [name], kemudian menendang jauh mereka dari [name] ketika gagal terpilih. Tazaki adalah teman baik semasa kecil Kaminaga yang juga tertarik kepada [name]. Dulu Tazaki sering memberi [name] permen ( _\---_ Kaminaga mencicipi permen pemberian Tazaki duluan untuk mengecek apakah ada pelet di sana atau tidak _\---_ ), lama kemudian Kaminaga merasa bahwa Tazaki dapat menggantikan posisinya sebagai pelindung [name] sehingga ia mendukung Tazaki berhubungan dengan [name].

Ketika mereka sampai di SMU, status mereka semakin jelas. Kaminaga dan Tazaki memperkenalkan diri sebagai Alpha, dan [name] sebagai Omega karena Ibu Kaminaga dan [name] adalah Omega.

Mendengar itu membuat Kaminaga semakin yakin mempercayakan tanggung jawab menjaga [name] kepada Tazaki. Tapi ia takkan memaafkan Tazaki jika berani melanggar kepercayaannya meskipun sedikit.

Kaminaga merasa insting Alpha-nya semakin menguat, kemudian semakin menguat ketika sampai di depan sebuah kedai kopi. Ia berhenti, mengatur napas, matanya mengintip ke dalam lewat pintu kaca.

Ketemu.

Amarah Kaminaga naik sampai ke kepala. Ia segera masuk ke dalam kedai, menyapa laki-laki yang sedang berdekatan dengan seorang perempuan di depan meja bar.

"Tazaki!"

Pemilik nama itu menoleh ke asal suara, ia terkejut mendapati keberadaan Kaminaga di sana.

"Kaminaga? Kau _\---_ " ucapan Tazaki terputus karena kerah kemejanya ditarik Kaminaga.

"Kau sedang apa?" desis Kaminaga. Ia tak peduli ada perempuan di samping Tazaki, sekarang fokus perempuan di otaknya hanyalah [name].

"Aku sedang bekerja," jawab Tazaki kalem.

Kaminaga tertawa, ia menarik kerah Tazaki semakin kuat, membuat pemiliknya tercekik.

"Ini yang kaukatakan bekerja?" tanya Kaminaga. Matanya melihat ke sekeliling, termasuk kepada Elena yang mematung syok melihat Kaminaga dan Tazaki. "Bersama perempuan? Di kedai kopi?"

"Aku ada diskusi pekerjaan dengan Elena. Lagi pula, kenapa kau semarah ini?" Kening Tazaki berkerut, tanda tersinggung mulai tampak.

"Lupakan pekerjaanmu itu, bangsat. Sekarang pergilah temui adikku," Kaminaga menarik kerah Tazaki keluar dari kedai. Tazaki yang kesal diperlakukan seperti itu pun menepis tangan Kaminaga dengan kasar.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap gila? Aku bahkan bisa merasakan panasmu meradang." Tazaki memandang Kaminaga dari atas ke bawah, kemudian kembali ke atas. "Kau kenapa?"

"Tanyakan itu setelah kau sampai di rumahku," desis Kaminaga, menahan amarah. "[Name] membutuhkanmu, kaubayangkan tiga jam sejak aku baru bangun tidur ia sudah berteriak-teriak, namamu tak hentinya dijeritkan."

Mendengar berita itu membuat roman muka Tazaki berubah.

"Ia sedang dalam panasnya, ia sudah menahan itu sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, puncaknya adalah sekarang. Aku tak tahan melihat dia menderita sampai menjerit-jerit meskipun ia sudah melarangku untuk memberitahu _\---_ " bahu Kaminaga ditabrak, Tazaki segera berlari keluar dari kedai kopi, meninggalkan Elena yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

Kaminaga menoleh sejenak kepada Elena sebelum berlari menyusul Tazaki, tampaknya Kaminaga juga sedang tak begitu peduli dengan Elena. Ada adiknya yang sedang sekarat, itu yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang.

Tazaki mengutuk dirinya karena tidak menyadari apa-apa mengenai ini, kenapa ia tidak bisa merasakan panas [name] meskipun kemarin ia sempat bertemu dengan [name] walau sebentar? Apakah [name] mati-matian menyembunyikan itu agar tak ketahuan Tazaki? Lalu apa alasan [name] menahan diri?

Ia tak peduli lagi dengan pekerjaannya, ia harus menemui [name] sekarang.

.

.

"Bakaminagaaaaa!" Suara [name] nyaris habis, ia berteriak-teriak memanggil Kaminaga yang pergi mencari Tazaki. Sampai saat ini [name] terus mengutuk Kaminaga, Kaminaga tidak mengikuti apa yang ia inginkan.

Ia tak mau menambah beban Tazaki. Ia hanya perlu menahan diri sebentar sampai masa _heat_ -nya selesai. Tinggal sebentar lagi.

"Bakaminagaaaaaa!" [Name] frustasi, bantal dilempar ke sana ke mari. Ia berantakan, peluh sana-sini, rambutnya terurai bebas, piyama [name] basah oleh banjiran peluh.

Terdengar suara mual, [name] nyaris muntah, tapi tidak bisa.

Napas [name] tersengal, ia tak tahan lagi berteriak. Ia berguling, jatuh ke lantai. Panasnya masih membakar, namun tenaganya sudah kandas.

Ia pasrah.

[Name] menangis tak keruan, tangisannya begitu cengeng, terdengar cegukan di sela tangisnya.

Suara pintu dibuka tak membuat [name] mau menoleh. Ia terlanjur capai.

"[Name]."

Langkah tergesa-gesa menghampiri [name]. [Name] merasakan tubuhnya melayang, aroma parfum serta aroma jantan yang membuatnya begitu rindu.

"Tazaki ...?"

Pandangan [name] yang awalnya buram, perlahan jernih. Ia dapat melihat raut khawatir Tazaki, tidak seperti Tazaki yang biasanya tenang. Tangan Tazaki bergerak mengecek keadaan [name]. Sentuhan kulit Tazaki yang menyentuh kulitnya membuat [name] mendesah.

"Oi, Kaminaga. Kau dilarang melihat, tunggu di luar," ucap Tazaki kepada Kaminaga di ambang pintu. Kaminaga meremas kedua tangan, rautnya begitu cemas.

"Pastikan dia tidak kenapa-napa, awas kau, sehabis ini kau harus menemuiku," ancam Kaminaga. Ia menunjuk Tazaki.

"Aku tahu, lebih baik pergi, tutup pintu, dan sumpal telingamu memakai _earphone._ Dengarkan lagu saja dengan volume kencang," Tazaki menghela napas.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu!" Kaminaga mendengus kesal, ia melempar pandangan cemas lagi kepada [name] sebelum menutup rapat pintunya.

Tazaki berdecak, ia buru-buru menidurkan [name] di kasur, pergi mengunci pintu rapat-rapat, tak lupa mengganjal pintu memakai kursi.

Suara [name] habis, hanya ada napas yang tersenggal dan dada naik-turun. Punggung tangan kanan menyentuh kening, tangan kiri mencengkeram kain sprei hingga tak berbentuk.

"Taza ... ki," bisik [name] lemah.

Tazaki segera naik ke atas kasur, membuka jas, melonggarkan dasi, ia menatap [name] penuh rasa bersalah. "Maaf, maafkan aku, [name]. Maafkan aku, aku berjanji akan mengakhiri rasa sakitmu dengan cepat." Tangan Tazaki mengusap peluh di kening dan pelipis [name].

[Name] terisak, ia mencoba tersenyum namun tidak bisa. Tangannya terulur, mencoba menggapai leher Tazaki, "Tazaki, Tazaki."

Mengerti apa maksud [name], Tazaki tak mau lagi membuang waktu. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga [name] dapat menggapai lehernya, Tazaki mencium bibir [name] lapar. Panas [name] benar-benar luar biasa, Tazaki begitu terguncang, rasanya rasionalitas di otaknya lenyap seketika. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri.

Hari ini adalah waktunya.

Kecupan dan hisapan menciptakan suara yang khas, mereka saling menyerang, tak ada yang rela menjadi seorang pasif. Mereka sama-sama lapar, lapar akan kehangatan satu sama lain.

"Aku lapar karenamu."

Suara desah [name] naik satu oktaf ketika Tazaki mengisap kuat belakang tengkuknya, ia memberi satu tanda.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu terasa terbakar seperti ini."

Lidah mereka saling bertaut, saling mendorong, menjilat rongga mulut satu sama lain. Tangan Tazaki gerayangan, tak mau berada di satu tempat. Ia melepas semua kancing piyama [name], pakaian [name] begitu basah seakan sehabis kehujanan.

Tangan [name] memeluk erat leher Tazaki agar semakin mendekat, ia tak mau melepas ciuman ini. Biarkan ia berciuman sampai kehabisan napas, biarkan Tazaki mencumbunya sampai ia hilang akal, biarkan mereka bercinta sampai mereka lupa dunia. Gravitasi seperti tempat persinggahan.

Lidah mereka masih saling bertaut, [name] tak mau melepas ciuman. Tangan Tazaki bergerak melepas celana piyama [name], kaki [name] menekuk untuk mempermudah Tazaki, namun tak sengaja dengkul [name] menggesek bagian selangkangan Tazaki.

Tazaki menggeram, ia mencengkeram sprei, daerah di bawah sana begitu keras.

"Kau membuatku terbakar kurang dari satu menit setelah aku masuk ke dalam ruangan ini." Tangan Tazaki meraba paha [name], memainkan jari di sana. Kaki [name] gemetar, bergerak gelisah.

"Kalau kau terbakar ... lepas pakaianmu," bisik [name]. Matanya sayu, namun gairahnya terbakar di bola mata [name].

Tazaki tak mau membuang waktu, ia melepas dasi, melepas kemejanya, membuang ke bawah tanpa peduli lagi kepada pakaiannya.

Ia membisikkan kata 'maaf' berkali-kali kepada [name], dibalas oleh lirihan tak berdaya dari [name]. Ia terlalu lelah untuk berbicara, sedari tadi ia sudah berteriak.

Tazaki membuka celananya tanpa melepas cumbuan panasnya. Liur [name] meleleh keluar akibat gairah yang membakar, suara decapan dan suara kulit saling menggesek membuat hawa di sekeliling terasa panas.

Punggung [name] melengkung ke atas ketika Tazaki mencubit puncak payudaranya, desahan [name] putus-putus. Bibir Tazaki turun, mengecupi dagu, bawah dagu, leher, dan tulang selangka. Tak lupa Tazaki memberi tanda ke seluruh area yang dilewati bibir Tazaki.

"Maafkan aku yang tak menyadarinya sedari awal."

Panas di luar menembus sampai ke dalam ruangan, mereka berkeringat hebat. Pendingin ruangan sama sekali tidak berguna, kasur sampai basah akibat banjiran keringat.

Bibir Tazaki menemukan puncak payudara [name]. Ia mengecup kecil, membuat erangan keluar dari bibir [name], kemudian digantikan oleh desahan panjang ketika bibir itu beralih dari mengecup menjadi menghisap kuat. Kulum, hisap, kulum, hisap, jilat, _tancap._

Mata [name] seketika terbuka ketika gigi Tazaki menggigit puncak payudaranya, ia merasakan kejutan listrik di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mendesah panjang.

"Aku akan menyelimutimu dengan aura Alpha-ku."

Bibir Tazaki turun, lidahnya mengeksplorasi. Lidahnya menari di perut rata [name], menjilat nakal pusar [name] membuat pinggang [name] gemetar. Area selangkangan [name] basah oleh cairan putih dan keringat.

Bibir Tazaki semakin turun, ia menemukan daerah paling pribadi milik [name]. Untuk sejenak ia memandang kagum area itu sebelum menekuk kedua kaki [name], membuka kaki [name] selebar mungkin.

Pipi [name] memerah sempurna, posisi ini membuat daerah kewanitaannya terlihat sepenuhnya.

"Beri aku izin, [name]."

Tazaki memandang dari bawah, memandang wajah [name] ke atas. Tatapannya lurus, mengesankan keseriusan. Terdapat kabut gairah yang menutupi kedua mata Tazaki, tapi itu tidak menjadi beban pikiran [name] lagi sekarang.

Yang ada hanyalah ia membutuhkan Tazaki di dalam dirinya.

"S-silakan," [name] mengangguk, memberi izin.

Tazaki mengecup paha dalam [name] sebagai ucapan terima kasih sebelum bibirnya menangkup lubang kewanitaan [name] yang terbuka sedikit, mencoba memasukkan lidahnya sebagai percobaan awal.

[Name] mendesah, gerakan kepalanya gelisah, ia tidak tahan. Tangannya mencengkeram kain sprei.

Tazaki menjilat titik di mana membuat [name] terbelalak, mendesah tak keruan hingga punggungnya melengkung semakin tinggi.

[Name] frustasi dengan ini, ia butuh ... _butuh_ Tazaki sekarang. Tak ada lagi penundaan, ia ingin Tazaki _berada-di-dalamnya._

"Tazaki!"

Tazaki tersentak sedikit.

"Kumohon, aku membutuhkanmu, aku sudah tak kuat lagi!" Tangisan [name] semakin cengeng, "Aku tak tahan lagi!"

Wajah Tazaki menjauh dari daerah kewanitaan [name]. Ia pandang wajah [name] lekat-lekat, sebelum tersenyum paham.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku yang terus membuatmu menunggu."

"Tidak ... maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menahan diri." Ia menangis frustasi, "Apa-apaan panas ini ... aku seperti merasa mati sesaat."

"Kaumau aku buat kembali hidup?" Tazaki mengelus puncak kepala [name], "Kaupunya separuh nyawamu di dalam diriku, aku akan menyalurkannya padamu."

[Name] menatap Tazaki yang menatapnya lembut, ia menyipitkan mata, pikirannya seakan tak rasional lagi.

Panas ini benar-benar membakar otaknya.

"Akhiri ini semua ... Tazaki."

Satu kalimat membuat Tazaki paham.

Ia memajukan posisi, memosisikan kejantanannya tepat di depan lubang kewanitaan [name]. Gesekan sedikit membuat keduanya melenguh.

"Katakan jika sakit," ucap Tazaki. Bibir merah muda [name] kembali dilahap, seiring Tazaki memasuki [name] perlahan-lahan.

Erangan kesakitan [name] teredam oleh cumbuan dalam, Tazaki mencoba menelan rasa sakit [name]. Tak peduli rasa sakit dicakar [name] di punggung.

Keringat mereka melebur, tubuh mereka telah menjadi satu. Darah keluar ketika Tazaki berhasil menerobos dinding keperawanan [name], air mata [name] semakin banyak keluar.

Tazaki menenangkan [name] dengan kecupan, ia menunggu sampai [name] menganggguk, sudah merasa siap untuk melanjutkan kembali.

Per ranjang memantul-mantul, bunyi paha yang membentur serta napas yang tersenggal memperjelas ritme permainan. Desah mereka saling bersahutan, nama satu sama lain gencar disebutkan. Per ranjang semakin lama semakin memantul keras, bunyi deritan semakin keras, permainan kunjung memanas.

Mereka takkan berhenti sampai cairan keduanya membasahi spasi antar satu sama lain, mencapai klimaksnya, dan mendadak tubuh mereka tidak sepanas tadi. Yang ada hanya rasa hangat, namun sekaligus sejuk.

Aura Alpha Tazaki mendominasi tubuh [name], mereka telah menjadi satu, [name] telah menjadi Tazaki.

Tazaki ambruk, keduanya tertawa, ia tak peduli selama apa Kaminaga menunggu di luar. Mereka kembali bercumbu sampai akhirnya mereka terlelap sendiri.

.

.

.

Kaminaga di luar duduk di depan pintu sambil mendengarkan musik bervolume 85 persen. Yang disetelnya pun lagu _rock_ , bukan lagu yang dapat menenangkan hati. Kaminaga gelisah bukan main.

Ia berkali-kali mengecek jam tangan, "Mereka sudah selesai belum, ya. Aku sudah boleh masuk tidak, ya."

Kaminaga celingak-celinguk. Penasaran, ia mencoba membuka pintu.

Tak bisa dibuka.

Kaminaga coba lagi.

Tak bisa dibuka lagi.

Kaminaga tersenyum, perempatan merah di dahi pun nampak. Ia tidak tahu kapan Tazaki mengunci pintunya. Atau saking paniknya ia sampai tidak sadar?

"Tazaki, sehabis ini kau memang benar-benar harus menghadapku." Aura sebagai seorang kakak menguar dari diri Kaminaga, kakak Alpha itu membuat hawa di sekitarnya suram, sampai anjing keluarga mereka yang kebetulan lewat itu bergidik, mengeluarkan suara _'kyuung'_ ketakutan.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

_**next: Summer in France** _

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

_Cieee yang langsung 'masuk' OHWUAHWUAHUWAHAHAHAH_

_Btw ini un-beta read. Keknya ada yg salah sama setting musim di atas (ini semi tapi hawanya panas kan madesu), pankapan ku revisi_

_Btw HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YUZU NISHIKAWA! Semoga suka ya. Semoga makin cantik, disayang ortu, sehat selalu, langgeng sama doi, lancar kerjanya, dilancarkan juga pelunasan hutang ffnya (eh), dan moga setia terus sama hasbu sipit (eh) #natsutukangcariributoranglagiultah_


End file.
